world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto, Tales of Zestiria / Berseria, Bleach, Soul Eater and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020). Takes place around the same time (+1 Week) as Holy World War. This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218" and it is Rated T. Overview While the war between the forces of Elysium and Nightmare rage on, another battle between two other gods are going at the same time! In that same three millennium time gap, these other two gods battle for both the fate of humanity, and to get the seven elemental shards that can grant anyone great power equivalent to that of a god of mythology. As the God of Stars summons an army of evil warriors, the God of Angels summons an army of brave and selfless heroes from five foreign worlds to fight in him in a race to whoever gains all seven stones will determine the outcome of war! Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Hope *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Sorey (Ryōhei Kimura, Mariya Ise young) **Hige (Kenichi Suzumura) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita, Yuki Matsuoka young) **Sirius (Daisuke Ono) *Maka Albarn (Chiaki Omigawa) **Soul Eater Evans (Kōki Uchiyama) *Izuku Midoriya (Daiki Yamashita, Akeno Watanabe young) The Union *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) **Sparx (Miyu Irino) *Rose (Mimako Komatsu) *Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka) *Crona Makenshi (Maaya Sakamoto) **Ragnarok (Keiji Himeno) *Ochaco Uraraka (Ayane Sakura) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Shikamaru Nara (Showtaro Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōta Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Toriumi) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Velvet Crowe (Rina Satō) *Mikleo (Ryōta Ōsaka, Miyuki Sawashiro young) *Lailah (Noriko Shitaya) *Edna (Misato Fukuen) *Laphicet (Azumi Asakura) *Zaveid (Kenjiro Tsuda) *Eizen (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa) *Uryu Ishida (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Yasutora Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Renji Abarai (Kentarō Itō) *Black☆Star (Yumiko Kobayashi) **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Kaori Nazuka) *Death the Kid (Mamoru Miyano) **Liz Thompson (Akeno Watanabe) **Patty Thompson (Narumi Takahira) *Shino Kurohana (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) **Spike Clayborne (Haruka Tomatsu) *Katsuki Bakugo (Nobuhiko Okamoto, Sachi Kokuryū young) *Shoto Todoroki (Yūki Kaji, Kei Shindō young) *Tenya Iida (Kaito Ishikawa) *Eijiro Kirishima (Toshiki Masuda) *Tsuyu Asui (Aoi Yūki) *Minoru Mineta (Ryō Hirohashi) *Momo Yaoyorozu (Marina Inoue) *Denki Kaminari (Tasuku Hatanaka) *Mina Ashido (Eri Kitamura) *Kyoka Jiro (Kei Shindō) *Fumikage Tokoyami (Yoshimasa Hosoya) Allies *Gabriel (Daisuke Namikawa) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue, Mutsumi Tamura young) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Shizuka (Satsuki Yukino) *Alisha Diphda (Ai Kayano) *Sergei Strelka (Hideyuki Hori) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Romi Park) **Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani) *Ikkaku Madarame (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Jun Fukuyama) *Dr. Franken Stein (Yūya Uchida) **Marie Mjölnir (Masumi Asano) *Blair (Emiri Katō) *Will and Mark Clayborne (Mariya Ise Will; Ayane Sakura Mark) *All Might (Kenta Miyake) *Shota Aizawa (Junichi Suwabe) *Gran Torino (Kenichi Ogata) *Endeavor (Tetsu Inada) *Grand Alliance **High King Varian Wrynn (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Prince Anduin Wrynn (Kenji Nojima) ***White Fang (Yūma Uchida) **Princess Kokuro Wrynn (Saori Hayami) **Prince Frodo Wrynn (Megumi Han) **Princess Elise Wrynn (Ayaka Suwa) **Grand Mage Jaina Proudmoore (Yū Kobayashi) **High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind (Yukana) **King Magni Bronzebeard (Hōchū Ōtsuka) **High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque (Kenichi Ogata) **Lord Genn Greymane (Kenji Nomura) *Athena (Aya Hisakawa) *Heracles (Yūichi Nakamura) *Freya (Yūko Kaida) *Godzilla (Tesshō Genda) *Shiva (Sayaka Kinoshita) Antagonists *Toneri (Jun Fukuyama) *Acts of Despair **Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) **Heldalf (Takayuki Sugō) **Sosuke Aizen (Shō Hayami) **Medusa Gorgon (Houko Kuwashima) **All For One (Akio Ōtsuka) *The Legion **The Akatsuki ***Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi, Megumi Han young) ***Nagato (Junpei Morita, Kenyu Horiuchi Pain, Shiho Hisajima Pain) ***Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) ***Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) ***Kisame Hoshigaki (Shin-ichiro Miki) ***Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) ***Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) ***Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) ***Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) ***Zetsu (Nobuo Tobita) **Orochimaru (Kujira) **Zabuza Momochi (Unshō Ishizuka) ***Haku (Mayumi Asano) **Symonne (Hiromi Igarashi) **Lunarre (Takehito Koyasu) **Maltran (Mami Koyama) **Espada ***Primera Espada Coyote Starrk (Rikiya Koyama) ****Lilynette Gingerback (Kiyomi Asai) ***Segunda Espada Barragan Louisenbairn (Shōzō Iizuka) ***Tercera Espada Tier Harribel (Megumi Ogata) ***Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer (Daisuke Namikawa) ***Quinto Espada Nnoitora Gilga (Nobutoshi Canna) ***Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Junichi Suwabe) **Free (Rintarō Nishi) **Eruka Frog (Misato Fukuen) **Bluebeard Pirates ***Bluebeard/Jules Blake (Ryōtarō Okiayu) ***Turu (Sōichirō Hoshi) ***Judith (Makoto Furukawa) ***Lilith (Saori Seto) ***Brokko (Keiji Fujiwara) ***Reggie (Daisuke Hirakawa) ***Naomi (Sora Amamiya) **League of Villains ***Tomura Shigaraki (Kōki Uchiyama) ***Kurogiri (Takahiro Fujiwara) ***Dabi (Hiro Shimono) ***Himiko Toga (Misato Fukuen) ***Muscular (Kōsuke Takaguchi) **Stain (Gō Inoue) *The Horde **Sylvanas Windrunner (Yōko Sōmi) **Varok Saurfang (Hisao Egawa) **Lor'themar Theron (Daisuke Ono) **Jastor Gallywix (Ryūsei Nakao) **Baine Bloodhoof (Jūrōta Kosugi) *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Hollow Ichigo (Masakazu Morita) *Hades (Takehito Koyasu) **Thanatos (Shinji Kawada) **Hypnos (Tomohiro Tsuboi) *Cerberus (Kenji Nomura) *Lernaean Hydra (Kōichi Yamadera) *Medusa (Atsuko Tanaka) *Arachne (Junko Mingawa) *Scylla (Suzuko Mimori) *Ymir (Yūji Ueda) *Skadi (Miyuki Sawashiro) **Kaldr (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Erymanthian Boar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Kretan Bull (Takahiro Fujiwara) *Hind of Keryneia (Rikiya Koyama) *King Ghidorah (Fumihiko Tachiki) *Bahamut (Toshio Furukawa) Other Characters *Aoda (Kōsuke Gotō) *Artorius Collbrande (Kenyū Horiuchi) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Ryōtarō Okiayu) *Death (Rikiya Koyama) *Dezel (Daisuke Ono) *Father Orsi (Kazuki Nakao) *Gamabunta (Hiroshi Naka) *Gamakichi (Yōji Ueda) *Gamatatsu (Tomo Shigematsu) *Hanta Sero (Kiyotaka Furushima) *Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō) *Isshin Kurosaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Jiraiya (Hōchū Ōtsuka) *Karin Kurosaki (Rie Kugimiya) *Katsuyu (Mamiko Noto) *Koji Koda (Takuma Nagatsuka) *Kushina Uzumaki (Emi Shinohara) *Laphicet Crowe (Rie Kugimiya) *Little Ogre (Hōchū Ōtsuka) *Manda (Masuo Amada) *Mashirao Ojiro (Kosuke Miyoshi) *Mezo Shoji (Masakazu Nishida) *Minato Namikaze (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Neji Hyuga (Kōichi Tōchika) *Rei Todoroki (Michiko Neya) *Rikido Sato (Tōru Nara) *Rin Nohara (Haruhi Nanao) *Seres (Satomi Arai) *Spirit Albarn (Tōru Ōkawa) *Toru Hagakure (Kaori Nazuka) *Yuga Aoyama (Kōsuke Kuwano) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Ayumi Sena) *Zangetsu (Takayuki Sugō) *Zenrus (Kenichi Ogata) *Zeus (Toshio Furukawa) Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Olympus * Underworld * Atlantis * Terminology Jutsu: *'Ninjutsu': **'Nature Transformation': *'Taijutsu': *'Genjutsu': *'Senjutsu': *'Dōjutsu': **'Byakugan': **'Rinnegan': **'Sharingan': *'Kekkei Genkai': Chakra: Artes (Skill Arts): The term used to refer to all named attacks and spells in the Tales gaming franchise. *'Martial Artes' (Special Arts): Typically involves direct and physical interaction of a weapon or the user's body with the enemy. **'Hidden Artes' (Secret Skills): The final rank of strike artes, representing the most powerful artes that are available to a character that relies on physical attacks to damage enemies. *'Magic Artes' (Magic or Technique): Also known as spells, are used by characters who have knowledge and ability to perform magical feats. **'Seraphic Artes' (Heavenly Echo Techniques): A type of Magic Arte used by Seraphim. ***'Offensive Magic': ***'Healing/Support/Recovery Magic': *'Mystic Artes' (Hidden Secret Skill or Hidden Inner Meaning): Rare and powerful artes that are unique to each person. *'Combination Artes': Dangai (Parsing World): Also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Garganta (Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): is how Arrancar and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hakuda (White Hits): is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two excels in this style. High-speed Taijutsu (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step): is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Arrancar's Sonído. Hoho (Step Method): is a defensive style of fighting which relates to footwork, it is one of the four basic combat skills of the Shinigami. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, which incorporates speed and agility. The skill level of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. *'Shunpo' (Flash Steps): is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Kido (Demon/Spirit Way): is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell may be diminished. Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure): is the physical force/pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar and Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. *'Reikaku': (Spiritual Sense) or "Reiatsu Chikaku" (Spiritual Pressure Perception): The senses by which one feels and pick up on Reiatsu. Every person that has Reiatsu subconsciously uses both their sense of vision and their Reikaku at the same time in order to see. When concentrating in the midst of battle, Reikaku takes over an overwhelming amount of perception. In other words, the subconscious begins to stop seeing with “eyes”. Reiraku (Spirit Coils): are the visualization of Reiryoku into ribbons, which spiritually aware beings can follow. Reiryoku (Spiritual Power): is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reishi (Spirit Particles): is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. Sonído (Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku, which are roughly equal in terms of speed. Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven. Zapakuto (Soul-Cutter Sword): The main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. It is a katana which reflects aspects the user's soul and personality. A Zanpakuto has a symbiotic connection with its owner, its spiritual embodiment possessing similar traits to its owner and evolving to reflect its Shinigami's power. By learning the name of the sword's spirit, and through training, Shinigami can unlock more powerful transformations of their Zanpakuto. The first transformation, known as a Shikai (Initial Release) which acts like a binding contract between a Shinigami and the sword, changes the Zanpakuto's appearance to so the owner can facilitate its special abilities to its fullest. The second transformation, known as Bankai (Final Release), is an ability normally seen in Shinigami captains that requires ten years minimum to master. Once achieved, the Shinigami can unlock the full potential of their Zanpakuto, increasing their own power several times over. Though rare, it is not impossible for two people to manifest the same Zanpakuto and spirit. This is considered the ultimate taboo of the Gotei 13 and the individuals who manifest the spirit are forced to fight to the death to determine the Zanpakuto's true master. For Arrancars, Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies. Meister: * Quirk: A Quirk (個性 Kosei, lit. "Individuality") is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories: *'Emitter': Emitter-type Quirks have the ability to release certain substances, or alter the materials around them in certain ways. Generally, Emitter-type Quirks requires conscious effort to activate (such as Explosion, Half-Cold Half-Hot, and Electrification), and some even require large amounts of concentration to remain active (such as Erasure). *'Transformation': Transformation-type Quirks causes the user to have a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in various ways, sometimes by enhancing existing features (Hardening, Muscle Augmentation) or perhaps by adding new features to the body (Tool Arms). *'Mutant': Mutant-type (Also called Heteromorphic-types) Quirks can have a wide variety of characteristics and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these Quirks are part of the user's anatomy, causing the user to exhibit irregular body features that usually have some kind of purpose to them. As a result, Mutant Quirks are always active and are the most identifiable. *'Accumulation': Accumulation-type Quirks have accumulated power, energy or mass as a prerequisite condition to function correctly. Quirks such as One For All, which possesses the crystallized power of multiple people, are classified as Accumulation Quirks. Weapons/Vehicles *Chakra Blades *Demon Wind Shuriken *Explosive Tag *Kusanagi *Kusanagi II Races * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with six separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Building to Multi-City Block level Mid Tiers, Town to Mountain level High Tiers, Large Mountain to Island level Top Tiers, and Large Island to Planet level God Tiers. It is decently fast, ranging from Supersonic to Speed of Light combat speeds. Tiers God Tiers: Large Island to Planet level Top Tiers: Large Mountain to Island level High Tiers: Town to Mountain level Mid Tiers: Building to Multi-City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Music Openings #Kaze no Uta by FLOW (Prologue-Ch12) #Make my Story by Lenny code fiction (Ch13-22) #Faith by MADKID (Ch23-30) #Papermoon by Tommy heavenly6 (Ch32-38) #Silhouette by Kana-Boon (Ch39-44) Endings #Calling by fhána (Ch1-12) #Datte Atashi no Hiro by LiSA (Ch13-21) #Innocence by FLOW (Ch22-29) #Ray of Light by Shoko Nakagawa (Ch30-36) #Zetsu Zetsu by Swimy (Ch37-44) Crew Japanese *??? English *??? Trivia * Category:World War Series Wiki